Jacques Kallis
| birth_place = Pinelands, Cape Town, South Africa | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm fast-medium | role = All rounder | international = true | testdebutdate = 14 December | testdebutyear = 1995 | testdebutagainst = England | testcap = 262 | lasttestdate = 26 December | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = India | testshirt = 27 | odidebutdate = 9 January | odidebutyear = 1996 | odidebutagainst = England | odicap = 38 | lastodidate = 8 December | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 3 | club1 = Western Province / Cape Cobras | year1 = 1993– | club2 = Middlesex | year2 = 1997 | club3 = Glamorgan | year3 = 1999 | club4 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | year4 = 2008–2010 | club5 = Kolkata Knight Riders | year5 = 2011– | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 166 | runs1 = 13,289 | bat avg1 = 55.37 | 100s/50s1 = 45/58 | top score1 = 224 | deliveries1 = 20,232 | wickets1 = 292 | bowl avg1 = 32.65 | fivefor1 = 5 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 6/54 | catches/stumpings1 = 200/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 328 | runs2 = 11,579 | bat avg2 = 44.36 | 100s/50s2 = 17/86 | top score2 = 139 | deliveries2 = 10,750 | wickets2 = 273 | bowl avg2 = 31.79 | fivefor2 = 2 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 5/30 | catches/stumpings2 = 131/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 257 | runs3 = 19,695 | bat avg3 = 54.10 | 100s/50s3 = 62/97 | top score3 = 224 | deliveries3 = 29,033 | wickets3 = 427 | bowl avg3 = 31.69 | fivefor3 = 8 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 6/54 | catches/stumpings3 = 264/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 424 | runs4 = 14,845 | bat avg4 = 43.53 | 100s/50s4 = 23/109 | top score4 = 155* | deliveries4 = 13,673 | wickets4 = 351 | bowl avg4 = 30.68 | fivefor4 = 3 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 5/30 | catches/stumpings4 = 162/– | date = 30 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/southafrica/content/player/45789.html Cricinfo }} Jacques Henry Kallis (born 16 October 1975) is a South African cricket coach and former cricketer. A right-handed batsman and right-arm fast-medium swing bowler, Kallis is regarded as one of the greatest of the game's all-rounders. As of 2013 he was the only cricketer in the history of the game to score more than 11,000 runs and take 250 wickets in both one-day and Test match cricket. Kallis played 166 Test matches and had a batting average of over 55 runs per innings. From October to December 2007 he scored five centuries in four Test Matches; with his century in the second innings of the third test against India in January 2011, his 40th in all, he moved past Ricky Ponting to become the second-highest scorer of Test centuries, behind only Sachin Tendulkar's 51. Kallis was named Leading Cricketer in the World in the 2008 Wisden for his performances in 2007 in addition to being the "ICC Test Player of the Year" and ICC Player of the Year in 2005. He has been described by Kevin Pietersen and Daryll Cullinan as the greatest cricketer to play the game, and along with Walter Hammond and Sir Garry Sobers is one of the few Test all-rounders whose Test batting average is over 50 and exceeds his Test bowling average by 20 or more. Kallis became the fourth player and first South African to score 13,000 Test runs on an eventful opening day of the first Test against New Zealand on 2 January 2013. Kallis, who had also taken 292 Test wickets, lies third behind Indian player Sachin Tendulkar (15,921) and Australian Ricky Ponting (13,378) on the list of all-time run scorers in test cricket. He was named one of the Wisden cricketers of the year in 2013. He retired from Test and first-class cricket after playing in the second Test against India at Durban in December 2013; Kallis scored his 45th Test hundred in this match, making him one of the few batsmen to score a century in his final Test. External links * Official Website * Jacques Kallis at Cricket South Africa * Category:South African cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1975 birthsCategory:Living people